


Bon Appetit

by ValanaDeGozaimasu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically a cooking fanfiction but with Overwatch characters, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Might be OOC, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValanaDeGozaimasu/pseuds/ValanaDeGozaimasu
Summary: This is your life around cuisine and cooking. Be it a pro or an amateur. Yet you have your friend, family, lover to accompany you.





	1. Omelette - Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Yes, im so sorry to keep getting distracted from my previous works but Overwatch been crazy lately and I was dragged down into it. 
> 
> Cooking has always been my interest since a kid but Im that type that always cook without complicated measuring and just randomly creates new recipe.
> 
> I might add my own recipe to the stories but that is until I can learn how to measure so you wont be getting a stomachache if you did trying to give it a try >_<
> 
> FYI, I born as Asian so most of my recipe has some spicy and my speciality is Japanese cuisine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll start from the very easy one, everyone's favorite egg recipe, omelette and your blonde sunshine.

It was such a sunny day at Zurich, where the headquarter of Overwatch located at. (y/n) was a normal agent with offense ability that happened to awake on 5am to start daily routine. You stretched yourselves and yawned a little more after a nice slumber. 

"Another day, another work." you talked to yourself.  
(y/n) raised from bed and when you just about to enter bathroom to have a clean shower, Athena's robotic sound greeted you from room's speaker system.

_"Good morning, agent (y/n). Mr. Strike-commander Morrison hope for your presence in his office in 2 hour."_  


"Thank you, Athena. Tell him I will be there as soon as I ate my breakfast."

_"Very well. I will inform your reply to him."_  


(y/n) nodded, and with that you leave for a shower, while thinking what will you have for breakfast.

And after finished bathing, you grabbed some clothes as they stroll to cafetaria. You also greeted a few agent on the way. Upon arriving, (y/n) thought today's menu doesnt seems appetizing. 

So you asked the omnic attendant to let them borrow the kitchen. It has always been your nature make a quick food when you feel wanted too, thus why they already letting you to quick strolled around pantry and peeked into refrigerator.

"Egg, butter, ham. Omelette then."

You gathered the ingredients and get the utensils you need. First you slice them sliced ham to piece and leave it for final touch. 

Cracking 2 eggs into the bowl, and seasoned it with pepper and salt to your liking. You started to whisk it until it was all mixed, because you has a fond of having a silky omelette, so you decided to add 2 tablespoons of milk into it before gently mixing it again. 

"Oh right, the pan." you glanced at the stove where you have pre-heated the pan a moments ago.

You lowered the heat and throw some butter to melt. Twisting the pan a little, you saw the melted butter are now circling around the pan.

Pouring the egg mixture, you heard the slight sizzle sound. "I know it was you," hearing familiar voice, you turned around and saw your lover, the Strike-commander of Overwatch, Jack Morrison.

"You just have to cook even when I was expecting your arrival," He chuckled and approaching you.

"Oh come on, Jack, its my nature of wanting to eat what I currently crave." You giggled when he gave a small kiss on your cheek.

"Omellete?" Jack asked when he saw what's on your pan.

"Yeah, simple. No offense, but the cafetaria's boiled egg were a bit plain." You flipped the omelette to form crescent shape with spatula after checking the other side is starting to brown and has light crunch .

"I have to agree on that one," Jack laughed a bit. "May I have a bite later?"

(y/n) pouted a bit, "I want my coffee to be ready." 

"Sure thing, sweetheart." he smiled.

After another 10 seconds, you turned off the stove and transfered it to plate. Not to forget the sliced ham before on the top.

"Jack.." You grunted again when you saw your lover already grabbing a spoonful of the omelette.

He didnt answer and gave a few blew to make it cool down a bit, before eating the omelette.

"Simple, just like yourself."

"I hope that's a compliment." You crossed your arm.  
The blonde man lower the spoon on the plate and gave you a kiss, this time on your lip.

"And I like it. You and your cooking. "

You blushed a bit to his tease. Jack was never the type to flirted easily with you, but whenever he was alone with you, he did.

"Im still waiting for my coffee."


	2. Onigiri - Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy im not dead, but please enjoy this slow update of mine. Basically I got the idea after eating the food itself. <3 Thank you so much for the kudos!

You were confused with the gift you just got from Hana when she came for a visit to Gibraltar. It was something that resembles a paper, black with greenish color and more importantly, edible. She mentioned it about coming from sea algae, seaweed. It was neatly packed and there's a word of _hangeul_ , korean word, which you cant really read it due to the nationality differences. It was spelled as _Gim_. She recommend it to eat it as snacks or better yet with rice.

"How exactly am I supposed to eat it?" Curious, you took a single piece of the 'paper'. Its actually has quite a wet texture on your finger, probably due to the slight sweat from your skin. And when you try to smell, it actually has a good fragrance for building appetite. Here goes, you thought. You bring the 'paper' to your mouth, and rip it with your tooth. Weird, it does giving you a feel of eating actual paper. But then you munched it.

"Hey, its quite good." you said, then give another bite. Before you know it, you were actually enjoying the _Gim_. But then it came to your thought, should you try to eat it with some rice like Hana recommended before? Where you should buy or make some fluffy, warm, white rice? Cafeteria? But mostly it was mixed with other side dish, right? Having a small tear of the seaweed, you keep thinking while walking.

**bump**

"Ah, i'm sorry." You quickly apologized to whoever you just bumped into before.

Your eyes quickly recognize the muscled skin with a beautiful dragon tattoo on the left bicep along to the arm.

"It doesn't matter," the man replied.

"Ah, Hanzo. You're back." you greeted him. Hanzo wasn't an official Overwatch member, but sometimes he dropped by as a mercenary and offering help whenever it needed. You don't really get along with the Japanese man, but you're surely weren't a stranger to each other knowing you've done missions with him as team member. Friend, you thought, but knowing the stoic kind of man Hanzo is, you couldn't exactly pinpoint the relation of you two either.

"You really shouldn't biting a paper on your mouth or people will start thinking you were glutton for everything." he said.

"No! Its actually food! Seaweed!" You showed him the seaweed, surprisingly he blinked once when seeing the it.

"Ah, a _Nori_." Now that's another word you will not understand, he said different thing but he seems to know it. "It was called like that in my pronounce, where did you get it?" he asked.

"Hana gave me one pack of it, it is called _Gim_ So its a same thing with your _Nori_?"

"I see. I do aware Korean also shared some of similiar culinary like Japan did, but in different language." Hanzo answered. "Though it is not unnatural to eat it raw, but we usually eat it with rice ball."

"That's it! Rice! She said it too about eating it with rice. Do you know where should I get it?"

"Hm," Hanzo gave a small thought. "The cafeteria has a kitchen."

"Uh, I don't familiar with cooking." you stated, making Hanzo giving you a stern look. "Oh come on, I don't eat rice for daily needs." You hoped for the archer to accept your request, remembering he's not someone that will easily spare time for someone else. While waiting for his answer, you were began to think maybe you should ask his brother, Genji instead.

"Very well." he said, smile formed on your face. "I suppose they should have the tools to make it easier."

"Yes! Thank you, Hanzo!" you thanked him.

\---------------------------------------------------

Having an apron on your self, you start learning from Hanzo that now having a bowl of uncooked white rice. He brings it to the sink, "You need to clean it first before you start cook it. Usually we cleaned it two times, but when its a good quality rice, one time should be fine." He opened the water tap and let it be filled.

"Ohh, so not all the rice are in good condition? What about this one?" you asked.

"This one is good, the point is to keep the uncooked rice out from any wetness if you don't want to cook it yet. And some farmer just reckless to store it so maybe some insects could meddled inside." he explained while stir his hand into the bowl of rice that now filled with some water. His finger skillfully picked out some dirt that visible. Then he drained the rice, using his hand to keep the rice inside the bowl.

"My family used the best one so I have no doubt for its cleanliness. For this one, lets clean it twice."

"Okaaay.... so, you cooked too?" you asked with curiosity. 

"Hardly. But I do know some basic cooking." Then he passed the bowl to you, "Give it a second try, do exactly like how I did." You nodded and received the bowl, then try to repeat what Hanzo did earlier. Fill it with water again and giving a small stir, also try to find some dirt that might still left. When you were done, you drained it, trying to do with your hand like the man did.

But your hand still very new to all of this, so you accidentally spilled a few rice onto the sink. 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" You quickly stopped before completely finish draining it. You thought Hanzo will scold you for this, but instead, he grabbed your both hand when he was standing behind you.... you could felt he pressed his muscles against your back.

"Keep your hand in firm and steady on the lip of the bowl then have your other hand tilt the bowl slowly."

Boy, you just have to admit how his deep voice could bring you to blush when it was heard beside your ear. You try to hid your blush, then try what Hanzo said. It took a while, but you managed to drain the rice from the remaining water. "When you're finished, transferred it to the rice cooker container." he said while pointing to the item.

"Hm... is it fine if we use the container from start?" you asked while pour the rice into.

"Its fine, actually. I just used the bowl in case you scratched the bottom due to your recklessness."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"And this is the point, in order to cook a good rice you need to carefully measure the amount of water you will pour into." He signaled you filled the container with water, this time for the cooking process. "

"How much?" You asked while looking at the water that slowly filling up. Then Hanzo turned off the tap, making you confuse. When he actually dipped his finger into the container, you're getting even more confuse. "Hanzo?"

"By finger."

"Huh?"

"Level it out and place your index finger so that it is touching the surface of the rice. Add enough water so that it comes up to your first knuckle." he explained before taking out his finger, signalling me to do the same. It was a bit weird for me, but then I tried it, while filling it little by little. "While there are method by using measure cup, this method works well so you wont have to worried about the amount of rice you'll be using."

"Okay? What are the usual measurement?" you asked.

"I think it was 1 1/4 cups of water per cup of rice."

"Alrighty, what's next."

"Just put it into the rice cooker.....Wait," instead of finishing his words, Hanzo moved to nearest cabinet and looked for something. Then, came back with a small bottle. "This is optional, but I used to add it a little before cooking the rice." he opened the cap.

"What is that?" You bring closer the container.

" _Goma_ oil, or sesame." he poured about 2-3 drip. "It will make the rice fluff and absorbs more flavor."

You blinked, "Wow, I guess Japanese do careful with their taste."

"Now you can put it into the cookery." he said, and I did what he said. 

Opening the lid, then placing the container inside the rice cooker machine, closing the lid. Before turning on the 'rice cooker' method. "It said rice cooker and magic jar... what are the difference?"

"The other is for warming." Hanzo said after put back the sesame oil bottle back.

"Why is it called 'magic jar'?"

"I'm not sure. They said about it has something to do with cooking with the cooker."

You nodded to his words. "So we wait?"

"Of course. While at that, we should do some training."

"I'm on!"

\----------------------------------------------

There it is. Right after you were back from small training, the light of the machine has turned to 'magic jar'. Curious, you quickly opened the rice cooker lid but only to be greeted with hot steam came out right on your face. "Hot!"

"Fool, of course it is." Hanzo mocked while sighing.

"Wow, the rice is growing and its a real rice!" You exclaimed.

"What is the definition of rice for you, anyway." He walked to the sink to wash his hand, "Clean your hand first, because we will start making."

You quickly dropped your jacket and washed your hand too. Not forgetting to wear the apron, its weird for you to wear it knowing how newbie you are for cooking. Hanzo then told you to grabbed a rice paddle, plate and bowl. "I'll prepare something while you take out the rice to the bowl." he ordered. You did what he told you, you were surprised how fluffy the rice when it was straightly cooked. After that, he returned with a small container with a water inside.

"Spread the rice a little and make some hole like a doughnut to make it cooling down faster."

"Why the middle?" You asked again while doing so.

"Because the inner are the hottest, unless you are prepared for burnt." He placed the container on the same counter then sprinkle some salt into the water.. "Prepare your _nori_ on different plate so you wont having trouble taking out with your hand full of rice."

"Wait what? We make the rice ball with hand? And is that a water with salt you just sprinkled into?"

"Yes, and I guess its faster to show you how its done." Hanzo moisten his hands with the water he got earlier. Then he take an amount of rice on onto his palm, while you were wondering for him how to not get burnt. Because you were more than sure the steam that came out from the rice indicating how hot it is. He knead the rice with his other hand. First it was shaped into ball, then he formed it into triangle shaped, much to its name 'ball'. But before you asked further, you just kept watching him making it.

Then he took a slice of the seaweed paper, and stick it on the rice ball. "It's done."

"Oh... so this is Japanese rice ball?"

" _Onigiri_." He stated it with his native, before offering it to you.

"Wow thanks, Hanzo." You accepted it. And its smells good, the seaweed fragrance brings out a fresh smell. Then, you took a bite. You were surprised to taste the fluffiness along with the slight salt. "Its good! Even though its just a rice and seaweed! And is that why you have the salt water before forming the rice?" You continued.

"Yes, to prevent any stickiness but also gives a flavor. It can also be eaten with other things, but this should make you aware of the original taste." Hanzo made another one.

"Really? Like filling it with some fish or chicken inside?" you asked.

"Yes, but the traditional way filled it with _umeboshi_ , some kind of plum, but its very sour."

You continued eating while seeing Hanzo did the work, well you should too, but something from him just making you eager to see more of his talent. "....hey Hanzo?" you called when you finished the first rice ball. He didn't answer, but you could tell he was waiting for you to continue.

" _Arigatou_." You tried mimicking the 'thank you' word that you always heard from Genji. "You know... for helping and did this for me. I didn't expect you would spare your time for someone like me. And I really appreciate it."

Hanzo glanced a bit to you, "It was... quite fun too."

You grinned happily to his respond.

"Instead of standing, how about you try making it too, (y/n)? Looks simple, but if you dont practice enough, you would eventually repeating the mistakes like how you spilled the uncooked rice before." he stated.

"Yes, sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay! It was quite longer than last chapter and i'm so proud of myself. Shimada brothers been a fever for me lately so maybe I'll continue with Genji next time. I took a reference from How To website, and yes the finger measurement is an Asian method but it always works!

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Would you like me to insert the recipe I used per chapter or not? Leave your thoughts in the comment! Read and Review also welcome!


End file.
